Fiction gone Reality
by NonOfficialGACMember
Summary: Jordyn Greensburg is a thirteen year old girl living in Amarillo, TX. It's safe to say, her life boring. That's why she leaves it and lives a new one in reading, singing, acting, and even making some YouTube videos. On the eve of her fourteenth birthday, something... Unexpected... Happens. A group of beat up teenagers show up at her front door, and her life turns upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Invisible Man that knows everything

(Morgan Freeman voice)

POV

She sits in the very back of the simple 2010 Chrysler Town and Country. Her two little sisters by the ages of nine and six, argue in the two seats in front of her, and her parents talk about the days happenings in the two front seats. She herself, looks out the window and watches the dull brown and the occasional green blur of the Texas Panhandle fly by. Her thoughts wander, as they always do, to things of fiction. Things she knew were fake, but wanted so badly to believe that they were reality. _Her _reality. Aliens trying to fight other aliens. Gods and Demi-Gods. Monsters. Superheroes and super villains. Heck, even a talking dog that solves mysteries would suffice! If only her life could be like that. Adventurous. Daring. Exciting. ...Dangerous. You could say this girl was an adrenaline junkie. ADD to the core, and so hyperactive even her best friend couldn't control her. She's aggressive and anti-social, yet sweet and funny once you get to know her. Little does she know, is that her life is about to be flipped upside down.

Hey, guys! Hope you like it! I'm going to try to multi-write but I might fail, but please give this story a chance.

P.S. I'm going to change my Pen name in a little bit. Make sure to look for NonOfficialGACMember for all of my stuff! Thanks! 3 u!


	2. Chapter dos

Chapter 1

Jordyn POV

'Breathe in, breathe out. In and out. Three laps around the gym and you're done. Easy.' I think to myself as I jog around the blue in the West Park JH gym. Next thing I know, our "Coach" walks in.

"Aren't you ladies supposed to wait until I get in here, before you run your laps? That's what I thought. Three more!" We all groan and run the three laps again, efficiently getting winded in the process. After forty-five minutes of beating the crap out of a tetherball, and getting slapped in the face by it twice, we jog back to the PE locker room, and change back out. The seventh grade bell rings and I'm almost tempted to get up and follow them, only remembering that I'm an eighth grader this year. Woohoo. Not.

Four minutes later, our bell rings and we run from the disgusting locker room. I go to the choir room and grin. My all time favorite teacher is right there at the piano, playing one of our All Region pieces. I walk past the risers and greet her.

"Hey, Ms. B!"

"Hey, Jordyn! Ready for Saturday?"

"Ready as I'll ever be..." The All Region auditions are Saturday and I'm scared silly. My entire future literally rides on these auditions. Especially next year when I start All State...

I take my seat on the risers and open my music. We're just about to start when the principle's voice booms over the PA system.

"Jordyn Greensburg to the office please. You are being checked out." It clicks off and I shrug. I stand, grabbing my black and white Hurley backpack from the floor and walk out. When I reach the office I'm greeted by, not my parents, but a tall, built guy, with brown hair and blue eyes. He's accompanied by a girl with medium length blonde hair and also blue eyes, and a man who looks vaguely like a pirate. I recognize them immediately. They're the main characters from my favorite TV show.

"How... Who... Whaaaat?" I stutter. The man turns to me.

"My name is Nathan Wournos, and this is Audrey Parker and Duke Crocker. We need you to come with us."

Ok, I put them in there first because I thought I should do category first. And if you don't know, Nathan, Audrey, and Duke are their characters names, not the actors(Lucas, Emily, and Eric), and this is when her fantasies start to come into the open. No, they are not 'randomly coming to life'. Im making it like they were always real just hidden. Ok? Ok. 3 u! NonOfficialGACMember


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jordyn POV

Ok, this is really weird. And by weird, I mean TOTALLYINSANELYFREAKINGCRAZYAWESOMENESS! I freaking love these guys, they've been my idols since forever, and now they're taking me out of this dry, arid, boring Texas city, to FREAKING. HAVEN. MAINE. I'm taken from my thoughts when I think of something.

"What about my parents and sisters?" Audrey turns to look at me.

"Those were your protectors. Nathan and I assigned them to you a week after you were born, when the Troubles came back. They're staying here." I'm frozen in my seat.

"Wait. So you mean..." She nods. I groan and tuck my head between my knees.

"I'm going insane," I mutter "Flipping insane. That's where I'm going right now. They're taking me to an Asylum..." I keep muttering to myself.

(•_•) ( •_) ( ) (_• ) (•_•)

Half an hour and three hundred questions later, we make it to a private airfield. I look around and see five people that I really, in the sanity of mind, shouldn't be seeing. When I do see them, once again, I freeze up.

"Artie, Pete, Steve, Myka, Claudia, nice to see you again." Audrey says politely.

Nathan and Duke greet them also. Duke quietly bends down to my short 5'4" height, and whispers,  
"I really shouldn't be around Secret Service..."

This makes me grin.  
"Neither should I, considering I might've hacked their system a few years back..." His eyes widen and he looks at me in awe.

My attention is now back on the five people. Audrey and Nathan are speaking to them.  
"Thank you for letting us use the plane. It means a lot to us." Nathan states. I try to listen more, but someone taps on my shoulder. I quickly turn around to see a hyper looking, Claudia Donovan, and a tired Steven Jinx.

Claudia is the first to speak.  
"So I overheard you and Crocker over there. You hacked into the Secret Service?" I nod.

"Yeah, a few years ago." She squeals.

"Yay! Another tech nerd! Maybe when you're older, you can come work with me at the warehouse! We can bug Artie together!" I smile.

"Awesome-" I'm interrupted by Nathan calling my name.

"Jordyn, it's time to go!" I nod once then quickly turn back to Claudia. She grabs my wrist, turns my hand over and writes a cell number on it.

"Gurl text me whenever you can, so I can talk tech with someone who understands!" I laugh

"Ok, will do. Bye!" I jog over to the three Haven residents waiting for me at the plane. We jump on, and start to fly up north to what will be my new home.

Ok, if you didn't know, that chapter added Warehouse 13. I don't know about any of you, but I totally ship Claudia/Steve. They are perfect BFF's and would have a perfect BFGF relationship. 3 u guys! Bye! NonOfficialGACMember.


End file.
